The Hotel Assassination
The Hotel Assassination is the first assassination mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. Overview Lester orders Franklin to kill Brett Lowrey, CEO of Bilkington Research, while Lowrey is leaving the Von Crastenburg Hotel in Richman. Lester suggests two ways in which this can be accomplished: by shooting Lowrey with a sniper rifle or by destroying Lowrey's car (with Lowrey inside) with a sticky bomb. Regardless of how the player chooses to kill the target, once Lowrey is dead, Franklin must escape the scene and any resulting wanted level. Once this is accomplished, the mission ends. Post-mission, Franklin then calls Lester to confirm that the job is done. As Franklin lets Lester know whenever the next assassination job is, Lester tells Franklin of how his investment portfolio is getting a "little successful." Lester figured that tangible assets would be the best investment, so he bought a house in Vinewood Hills. Also, that he needed someone to live there due to tax purposes. So, Franklin came into mind, and Lester told him that all of his stuff was being moved in from his aunt's house to the new property. Franklin was suprised and estatic that Lester was giving him an entire property for free, as well as feeling relieved, for not having to live with his crazed aunt, Denise, ever again. Franklin thanks Lester, though Lester didn't need for him to thank. Lester then lets Franklin enjoy his new safehouse, 3671 Whispymound Drive. Mission objectives *Go to the hotel. *Wait for the target appear. *Assassinate the target. *Leave the area. *Lose the cops. (Only if you have been spotted) Gold Medal Objectives *Sniper Boy - Kill the target using a Sniper Rifle Aftermath Public Liberty Online Newsaper "The Betta Pharmaceuticals share price is on the rise, following the news that Brett Lowrey, CEO of Bilkinton Research - the company behind the new erectile dysfunction wonder drug Priapol - has been murdered in Los Santos. Mr. Lowrey's business practices had come under scrutiny in recent days following widespread reports of heart attacks from Priapol users and accusations that Bilkinton had paid off the FDA. The LSPD has said that a full investigation into his death will be underway within hours. Rewards The reward is $9,000. Thanks to Lester, Franklin now owns a new safehouse in Vinewood Hills, the 3671 Whispymound Drive. Franklin's previous safehouse is turned into a "center for women" by Denise Clinton, and the interior and garage are no longer accessible to the player. Stock Tip Before starting this mission, the player may want to invest in Betta Pharmaceuticals on the BAWSAQ stock exchange with all characters. After the mission starts, the player can still invest with Franklin but will not be able to do so with Michael or Trevor until after the mission is complete. The player will still be able to invest after completing the mission but the stock will have already started to rise, limiting the amount of profit Michael and Trevor can earn. Wait until the stock has hit its highest point before selling. In this case, the highest price is 6.34 and the highest percentage of profit is 81.94%. Dollar Pills is an alternative if the player has problems accsessing the BAWSAQ site. Trivia *Any cars parked in the Franklin's previous safehouse will be lost so storing them in a separate garage will be beneficial. If the player has only one vehicle parked in their garage then it is best to use it as the getaway vehicle for the mission and driving it into Franklin's new garage. *If the player switches from Franklin to either Trevor or Michael and then back to Franklin, it will instantly bring the player into the cutscene of Franklin being informed by Lester that Franklin has a new safehouse, and the game is introducing the player to Franklin's new safehouse. *Besides the news about Lowrey's death, theres also a news article from Daily Globe about a lawsuit against Redwood Cigarettes. This is a foreshadowing of the events of the next assassination mission. *The player needs to be careful on where they escape because if the player is careless Franklin might end up going to the wrong exit thus receiving 2 wanted levels. *Franklin can take the FIB Granger if he chooses to snipe the target. Since it's a police vehicle, you'll need to put it into your new Garage. *This is the only assassination mission that must be completed to progess the story, (since Franklin gets a new safehouse and must choose the final missions) the other assassination missions can be done after completing the story. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 22 The Hotel Assassination|The Hotel Assassination Mission Walkthrough de:Der Hotelmord es:Asesinato en el hotel Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V